With recent technology scaling, the supply voltages on which circuits operate has continued to drop and supply voltages of 0.5-0.7 volts are foreseen for future highly scaled CMOS technologies. Like other areas of technology, wireless communication receivers (e.g., for mobile communications such as mobile telephones) will need to be capable of operating on such low supply voltages while maintaining low-noise-figure and high-linearity characteristics.